Phantom-The School Play
by YoDog41
Summary: Every year, Casper High puts on a school play. This year, they are doing one about the towns hero, Danny Phantom. And, it turns out, that not a lot of good can come from it...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is just a humorous idea that I had. I haven't written a Danny Phantom fic in awhile, so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

…

Danny groaned as Mr. Lancer told the class that they would be putting on a school play this year, that everyone had to participate in. Each year, the freshman class would put on a play, and no matter what you said, you would have to be in it. Whether you would work on the set, or actually act, there was no getting out of it. Many of the other students were incredibly unhappy about this too, and it looked as though, nobody wanted to participate. They were complaining, and whining like a group of three-year-olds. Lancer looked annoyed at this point, and turned to the class. "If you all would stop complaining, I will tell you what we are going to be putting on." That statement caught all of the students' attention. "We are going to be putting on a play, about the towns hero, Danny Phantom."

That seemed to lighten everyone's mood up, everyone except Danny. He sunk lower in his seat, and wished he could just disappear. Although, if he really wanted to, he actually could fulfill his wish. Danny didn't want to have to do a play about himself! Who came up with this crackpot idea, anyway!? **(Surely not the author… .) **When Lancer wasn't looking, Danny glared at him, and tried to make him burst into flames, which wasn't successful.

Lancer smiled at the classes' sudden burst of enthusiasm. "I have chosen some of the parts, but there are a few left, so if you weren't picked for one, you can come and talk to me after class, if you would like one. The rest of you will be working on the set, or costume design."

Danny hoped to god that he would be picked to work on the set. Hell, he didn't even care if he had to sew, he just didn't want to have to act. It wasn't that he sucked at it, so to say, he just wasn't comfortable being in front of large crowds. Back in the 3rd grade, they had a play much like the one they were going to put on now. Danny had signed up for one of the lead roles, and when he went out on stage, he ended up fainting. Plus, this was a play about him, which made him even more uncomfortable.

Danny looked around the room, and saw that the A-List was nearly screaming with excitement. _"You all just need to take a chill-pill. It's nothing to get that excited about…" _Danny thought to himself. It was like they actually thought that Danny Phantom was going to be in the play. And, even if he were asked, Danny would not partake.

Lancer walked over to his desk, and grabbed a piece of paper. He glanced it over, and then magnetized it to the white-board. People lined up to see what part they had, and Danny figured he should do the same. People's excitement turned to pure hatred, as they glared at the piece of paper on the board.

Danny had to see what all of the fuss was about, so he pushed his way through the crowd, and Danny soon realized what had gotten people so upset. Right at the top of the paper, next to "Danny Phantom", was Danny Fenton's name. No, no, no, no. This couldn't be happening! Danny's eyes widened, as he started to freak out. He couldn't be playing _himself_ in the play! People would catch onto Danny's secret. "WHAT!?" Danny and Dash yelled in unison. "How could I/he be playing Danny Phantom!?"

Mr. Lancer was shocked by the outbreak. Not by Dash, but by Danny. He had assumed that his student would love to play the towns hero. Danny was perfect for it, after all. "Is there a problem? I had figured that you would be just right for the part. I mean, you look alike, and even your names are close…"

Danny paled. How did Lancer not just figure out his secret, right then and there. He basically just put two, and two together. And he was a teacher for goodness sake! Danny looked over to Dash, who was fuming. "But, Danny is a wimp! He can't play Phantom!" For once in his life, Danny wished that Lancer would actually listen to Dash. He didn't care about being called a wimp right now. All Danny wanted, was to get out of his part.

"I'm sorry, Dash. But Mr. Fenton is best suited for the part." Lancer said, sitting down in his desk.

Dash glared at Danny, and punched him in the arm, hard. "I'm going to beat you to a pulp, Fenton!" Dash yelled, as he stormed out of the room, and went, who-knows-where. Danny was about to pass out. He wanted to talk to Lancer about having his part switched with someone else, but from what his teacher had just said, he wasn't getting out of this one. This school play was defiantly going to be an interesting one…

…

**~So, what did you all think? I was originally going to have this be a one-shot, but I decided that I should make it a two-shot instead. If you are confused on, whose playing who, I am leaving a reference sheet below! Anyways, please review, and I will update as soon as I can.~~YoDog41**

"_**Phantom" the school play. **_

_**Presented by the entire Casper-High, Freshman class. **_

_**Staring, Daniel Fenton as Danny Phantom.**_

_**Side-Roles**_

_**The Wisconsin Ghost: Dash Baxter**_

_**Skulker: Kwan**_

_**Desiree: Paulina Sanchez **_

_**Ember: Sam Manson**_

_**and **_

_**The Box Ghost: Tucker Foley**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you SO much for all of the feedback! Before we get started, I think I am going to have to post a summary of the play, so you won't be totally confused reading this.**

**Summary: After Phantom chases the Box Ghost into the Ghost Zone, he becomes lost, and now, he is in big trouble. All of his ghostly enemies are coming after him. Will Phantom be able to protect himself, and get back to Amity Park? **

…

Danny peeled back the heavy curtain of the stage, as he gazed out into the audience. It was packed, and it seemed as though the whole town was there, including Vlad, who was smiling like a mad-man. Danny gulped, and pushed a hand through his now, white hair. It was the night of the play, and Danny was freaking out. No matter how many times he practiced his lines, Danny knew he was going to make a mistake. Surprisingly, no matter how many compliments he got, nobody figured out his secret. They would all tell him that Lancer picked the right person for the part, or they would accidentally mistake him for Phantom. _"This town, is full of idiots…" _Danny thought to himself.

Everyone's costumes were amazing, and actually looked like the real deal, so there wasn't anything wrong with Danny being in his ghost form. Although, it was kind of risky. Even the set was awesome. It looked as if they were in the Ghost Zone. Danny walked over to his friends, Sam and Tucker, who were now Ember and the Box Ghost. Sam was happy to see Danny, while Tucker was pissed. Mostly because he was assigned to be the most lame ghost in the entire Ghost Zone, and it didn't help that Danny was laughing at him.

"It's not funny, Danny!" Tucker complained, as he fixed his now, blue beanie. Tucker actually looked a lot like the Box Ghost, despite the fact that he was much skinnier than the real thing.

"It SO is, Tucker!" Danny chuckled, and wiped a tear away from his eye. "In a way, I'm glad that I got to play myself! I would hate to have played the Box Ghost!" he said in a hushed voice.

Tucker glared at him, and rolled his eyes. "You don't need to rub it in… But on the bright side, I only have like one line. Unlike some people…" Tucker laughed as he looked at Danny, who had just been reminded that he was the lead.

"I'm surprised, Danny." Sam begun. "Nobody has figured out your secret yet."

"I know! I guess everyone in this town is dumb, and that's including my parents." Danny rolled his green eyes. "But I think we all knew that, already."

Lancer walked in, holding a clip board. "Alright! Places everyone! The show is about to start!" the teacher said, with a big smile, plastered on his face.

Danny took a deep breath, and walked over to where he was supposed to be. He looked around, and saw Dash, standing on the other end of where Danny was. Dash was now dressed like Plasmius, and if Danny didn't know any better, he would say that his biggest human enemy, was his biggest ghostly enemy. The resemblance was uncanny. But one thing was for sure, Danny couldn't wait to beat him up.

Mr. Lancer was done introducing the play, and now, it was about to start. Danny stood in fighting position. Tucker walked towards the opposing edge of the stage, from where Danny was, and did the same as his friend did. The curtains pulled back, and the show begun.

…**Act 1...**

"Isn't this routine a bit dated, Box Ghost?" Danny sighed.

Tucker looked rather pissed. "I WILL HAVE MY CORRAGATED CARDBOARD VENGENCE!" Danny would have to admit, Tucker could play the part of the Box Ghost pretty damn well.

Danny pulled out a prop Fenton Thermos, which was ironically made from cardboard, and uncapped it. He then pretended to suck the Box Ghost in it, and two staff members came out on the stage, and carried Tucker away. Danny face-palmed. "When will he ever learn…" he paused. "Now, which part of the Ghost Zone am I in?"

Danny heard laughter, and he turned to the direction it was coming from. Seconds later, Kwan appeared on stage, dressed like Skulker. Danny had to suppress his laugher, when he saw how out-of-place Kwan looked. "I…um…Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, will have your head in my trophy room!"

Kwan's acting was so terrible, Danny could hold in his laughter. That pissed Kwan off enough that he charged at Danny, and ended up punching him in the stomach. Now Danny was pissed off, and he sent a fist to Kwan's face, which caused him to go hurdling backwards. The audience was gasping at how real the fight looked. Little did they realize, the bully and victim weren't just acting anymore.

Tucker was laughing backstage, and Sam decided that she should go out there, and break-up the fight, before it got to serious. Deciding to stay in character, she grabbed her prop guitar, and walked out on stage. "How's it going, Dip-Stick?" Sam said with a smirk.

"Ember!?" Danny and Kwan said in unison.

"The one and only!" At this point, Kwan and Danny were extremely confused. It wasn't Sam's time to come out on stage. But since the audience thought it was part of the play, it was improvising time. Kwan stood up, and went to Sam's side. Danny then got ready to fight again.

Backstage, Paulina watched as Sam went out on stage. And when 'Ember' went on, 'Desiree' was supposed to go and aid the other ghost. Although, she found it a bit strange, since Kwan shouldn't be out there. But on her way out, Paulina tripped in the pants she was wearing, since they were a bit too baggy. She grabbed the back-drop for support, and fell onto Sam and Kwan. The background ripped, and fell down. Danny didn't see it in time, for he was laughing to hard, when Paulina knocked down Sam and Kwan, and he was crushed, by the cardboard scenery.

Tucker stopped his laughing when he realized everyone could see him, since the back-drop was no longer shielding him from the crowd. Tucker looked around, and thought of something to say. "Um… Beware…?" he stated nervously. That did it. The whole crowd erupted with laughter, and everyone on stage was embarrassed.

When Lancer saw this, he rushed out in front of the terrible actors. "We will now have a brief intermission." The curtains then began to close, a Lancer rushed back in. He was going to have to have a little talk with his students.

…**Intermission…**

"War of the Worlds, people! This has to be one of the _worst _school plays, in Casper High history!" Lancer was pissed. All of the 'actors' were standing in a circle, around the angry teacher. They all felt bad about what had happened. Everyone except Dash. He was just as pissed as Lancer was. "You see, Mr. Lancer! You should have just given the part of Danny Phantom to me! It's Fenton's fault that the play is ruined!"

"What!? No it's not! Give me one reason it's my fault!" Danny tried to defend himself.

"If you didn't laugh at me, I wouldn't have gotten pissed, and punched you! Then you wouldn't have punched me back! And if none of that happened, Manson wouldn't have came out on stage, nor would have Paulina!" yelled Kwan. Danny winced. He practically walked into that one.

Dash walked up to Danny, and jabbed a finger in his chest. "I just _knew _you were going to screw it up! And would you look at that! I was right!" Danny glared at the bully, as he shoved Dash's finger away.

"Ugh, we don't have time for this. Keep it together everyone! We still have a play to finish. Now, all of you go over there, and fix the backdrop, as best you can." Lancer said, as he tried to calm down. The 'actors' walked over to the broken piece of cardboard, and tried to tape it back together. And after a half of a roll of duct tape, it was bonded back together. "Well, at least it's holding…" Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I know! I didn't think it was repairable." Tucker said, examining the once broken scenery.

"Alright, everyone! Places!" Lancer exclaimed. He just hoped that the students wouldn't make it worse than it already was.

…**Act 2...**

"Hello there, Phantom…" Dash said, as he walked out on stage.

"Oh, great! What do you want, Plasmius?" Danny said, face-palming.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out…" Dash actually didn't play a bad Plasmius. And if it weren't for the fact that his Ghost Sense wasn't going off, he would've believed that his arch-nemesis was standing before him. Danny looked to the audience, and saw Vlad, trying not to laugh. He was obviously enjoying this. Danny was just going to have to teach him a lesson after the play… Or, he could do it now. Danny thought up a master scheme to piss Dash, and Vlad off at the same time. All it was going to take was him not following the script. Danny already had ruined this play, so it really didn't even matter anymore.

"Do you think we could get this over, Plasmius? I'm sure your cat needs you…" Danny said, smirking. Vlad stopped laughing, and Dash was angry, yet confused.

"What did you say!?" Dash asked.

"Oh, wait. Or did you not take my advice on the cat thing? It sure would help with your loneliness…." Danny trailed off.

By this time, Vlad looked like he was about to rip off Danny's head, as did Dash, who tried to attack him. Danny easily evaded the oncoming attack, and tried not to laugh at how well his plan was working. "Nice try, Fruitloop!"

Vlad stood up out of his chair, in the audience. "I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP." People quickly turned to see Vlad, the mayor of their town, acting like an idiot. Danny was now, on the ground, trying to breath, since he was laughing so hard. Vlad looked around awkwardly, and quickly left the auditorium. Dash was extremely pissed by this point, and ran up to Danny, and tried to kick him. Which failed, since Danny would just roll away from his kicks.

Once he stopped laughing, Danny got up, and wiped a tear away from his eye. He looked at Dash, who's face was now red with anger, and embarrassment. "So, what do you say, you just tell me where I am in the Ghost Zone, and I'll be on my way." suggested Danny. He knew that his ass was about to get kicked. Dash walked over to Danny, and he grabbed him by the jumpsuit, and threw Danny off of the stage. The curtains then closed, and everyone looked around, awkwardly. Until one person started to clap. After that, the audience erupted in cheer, and laughter.

…**End of the Play…**

The play was now over, and Danny was holding an ice pack to his eye. Dash had just beat him to a pulp for stealing the spotlight, and ruining the play that everyone had worked so hard to put on. _"Totally worth it…" _Danny thought to himself, with a smile.

Tucker walked over to where Danny was sitting. He was laughing just as hard as Danny had been. "That was brilliant, Danny! Did you see Vlad's reaction!?"

"I know!" Danny chuckled. "I have to say, this black eye was totally worth it!"

"Don't forget that you are probably going to have something worse than that by the time Vlad is done with you." Sam said, walking over to where he two best friends were.

"I regret nothing!" Danny exclaimed with a laugh. "And it seems that you may not have gotten the worst part after all, Tucker."

"You're sure right about that!" he said, sitting down next to his friend.

Although, it may seem that the play had failed, it really didn't. People went to see the performance to be entertained, and they sure as hell were. At the end of the night, Lancer was upset; Dash was pissed, along with Kwan; Paulina was completely embarrassed; Sam couldn't believe how dumb her two friends actually were; Danny decided that improvising was the best; and Tucker realized that he may not have gotten the worst part of the play, after all. In the end, they all learned a valuable lesson. Never put on a school play about Danny Phantom again.

…

**~I couldn't stop laughing while writing this! XD I guess you could say, that in a way, this was a crack-fic! Anyways, thank you all for the support, and I hope to make stories like this one, soon!~ ~YoDog41**


End file.
